


One Night

by anotherwanderer10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KaraxLena, One Shot, SuperCorp, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: Just a dabble into supercorp. First shot at it. So supergirl finally makes a move....See how it ends for her.





	

It had been an eventful day. Kara had a bit of trouble getting a lead into her next assignment. Then she got caught dozing off. She hadn’t had much time to sleep, it seems that the DEO decided to track multiple leads at ones and found a couple of Fort Rozz prisoners simultaneously. Given her an overload not to mention her other life. Kara’s biggest wish at the moment was crawling into bed with take out. She could really use a day off. But of course, she couldn’t get that. She was setting her key into the lock when Alex called to let her know that the DEO had a possible lead on another attempt at miss Luthor’s life. They needed supergirl to take Ms. Luthor out of possible harm’s way. After declaring herself against CADMUS and Lex after her it was getting ridiculous how many people where after her. Under different circumstances Kara would be disappointed that her date with pot-stickers was postponed. But she would get to see Lena. Without realizing it Kara started to smile. She quickly changed and headed towards Lena’s office, because were else would the young CEO be at 8 o’clock on a Friday night besides Lcorp. 

Ones she got there, she took a few moments to admire the amazing person Lena was. How dedicated she was to making everything Lex did ad turning it around. Ho she was keeping true to her word of making Lcorp a force for good. The brunet was hard at work in her desk. Supergirl knocked in the glass door and Lena turned around headed towards the door. Opening it up for Supergirl to come on in. 

“Not that is not nice to see you but, what are you doing here?” Lena asked with a cordial smile. Supergirl returned the smile before answering, “Sorry, to bother you Ms. Luthor but I’ve received word that your life may be in danger, I’m here to take you somewhere safe.” Lena looked around before looking back at Supergirl and responding, “I may not have your vision but I’ll say I’m pretty safe here. There is no one her besides me. I’m armed in cause of an intruder. And there hasn’t been an attempt on my life in a couple of weeks. I’m sure there is someone out there that needs you more than I do.” “At the very least, let us do a perimeter check. It wouldn’t hurt and it would keep everyone at peace.” “I don’t think it’s necessary.” 

Just as Lena was saying, there was a loud noise it was a gunshot. Supergirl was fast enough to stop the bullet in her hand. A millimeter in front of Lena Luthor’s chest. Just as Lena registered what had happened, Alex came in and there were more shots. “Supergirl, get Ms. Luthor out of here! We have agents in the buildings. The attacker will be found.” Supergirl nodded right before swooping towards Lena and flying off.   
As supergirl was setting Lena down, she asked “Where are we? Not that I mind being alive and literally swooped of my feet by a gorgeous girl.” Supergirl started to nervously giggle and blush. She turned to face the open space away from Lena’s gaze. “That, oh yeah. Sorry, I just thought it was the fastest way to get you to safety.” Lena walked a bit towards supergirl ones their eyes meet she gave supergirl a coy smile. “You still didn’t answer my question.” “Right, sorry. Mmh, we’re on the rooftop of CATCO. It’s sort of my go to when I need some perspective. Not that you needed to know that is just that I don’t know…. Sorry I’m rambling now I’ll stop talking now.” Supergirl looked towards Lena, all she could see was Lena’s dazzling eyes looking at her with that smirk. “Please say something, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” “It’s quite alright supergirl, I just wanted to know my whereabouts.” 

“Supergirl come in, everything seems to be clear here. It was just a sniper, hard to tell who sent him. But we will get more information after interrogating him back at headquarters. You can bring Ms. Luthor back. See you in a bit.” After that Supergirl’s com device stopped. “It seems it is safe to return Ms. Luthor. Shall we head back.” “Sure, but first we should make a stop.” Lena replied. Supergirl was confused, where would Lena possible want to stop at after what had just happened. Lena registered that confused look Supergirl had. She laughed lightly. “We should stop and get you something to eat. I did hear your stomach fighting the hunger.” She smiled. “oh, sorry about that I haven’t ate much today. But I’m fine, I can wait….” She was cut off by Lena, “None sense Supergirl, buying you dinner is the least I can do after you just saved my life AGAIN. We can order something back at my office.” Supergirl just smiled and started flying them towards the brunet’s office.

It been a few hours, they had order their food ate while talking. They had gotten comfortable much like Kara and Lena on numerous occasions in the past months. It was getting harder and harder for Kara to separate her feeling form he actual duty. She was just so enthralled by everything that was Lena Luthor. “It’s been great, but I must really get going. The agency will need me to finish up.” Supergirl said as she started walking towards the balcony. Lena followed until thy both came at a stop. Supegirl turned around and there was Lena looking at her with those emerald eyes. She couldn’t help it and she kissed Lena Luthor. But was met with Lena’s hand on her shoulder pushing her away. Of course, why would Lena Luthor want anything with her. She could have anyone she wanted. Why would she want Kara? “I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor; I don’t know what possessed me to do that… I mean I do. You’re simple put amazing.” “It’s ok supergirl. As flattered as I am, my heart simply put belongs to someone else.” “Of course, whoever it is, that person is quite special.” “Oh, she really is something else.” There was a very particular smile about when Lena talked about this person. Kara couldn’t help but to be jealous. “If it’s not too intrusive, may I know who beat me to claim your heart?” There was a faint blush in the CEO’s cheeks. “I’m afraid you already know who she is. A mutual friend of ours, Kara Danvers.”


End file.
